


Break My Body

by dead_iris (orphan_account)



Series: Use My Body For Sin [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Choking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Pulling, M/M, Older!Richie, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, i guess, jesus christ what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dead_iris
Summary: Eddie leaned closer towards Richie and gently grabbed onto his broad shoulder. “I can take pain really well,daddy,” he purred into his ear, pulling back a bit to hold eye contact with him. “Why don’t you take me home tonight so I can show you how rough I like to get fucked? I’ll make sure it’ll be a night you won’t forget.”~Richie and Eddie meet at a bar and they fuck. It’s as simple as that, honestly.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Use My Body For Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 243





	Break My Body

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I hope this is at least decent. Just wanted to let everyone know that I only wrote this to fight for top!Richie rights. Also because I haven’t come across ANY fics where he has tattoos. 
> 
> By the way, I am aware this entire fic kinda sounds like a bad porno but I don’t care

“Is this seat taken?”

The voice was so quiet and soft that Richie almost didn’t hear it. Especially since the bar he often frequented was particularly busy, more people meant more noise. He figured it was because colleges were reopening for the new semester, and by the looks of it, many people surrounding the bar barely looked over the legal drinking age.

And the boy beside him was no different.

He had the biggest, prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen. Dark, long eyelashes that fluttered each time he blinked. Pink, soft lips that he craved to bite harshly, desiring to see how they would redden from the rough treatment. He had freckles that dusted over his nose and cheeks, and was curious to know if he had them on other areas of his body.

He was a beautiful little thing that he desperately needed to bring home for the night.

“No, it’s not. Have at it, kid,” Richie finally responded, bringing the bottle of beer he held in his hand up to his lips to take a swig.

Watching the younger man climb onto the stool was a bit entertaining, to say the least. He was relatively short, and if he had to guess, he was probably about five feet five inches tall. A few seconds passed and he was still struggling, so Richie offered a helping hand, lifting him onto the seat with ease. Despite the poor lighting, he could see how rosy his cheeks got.

“Thank you,” he spoke shyly, keeping his eyes on the counter in front of them and seemingly taking an interest in the design of the wood.

“Of course. Are you even old enough to drink?” Richie teased with a soft chuckle as he gazed down at the boy, and his eyes suddenly fixated on his thighs.

The shorts he wore showed them off quite deliciously—his thighs looked so smooth and practically hairless. His hands itched to touch them, to feel exactly how soft they were. And he wondered if they trembled when he got fucked into roughly.

“Yeah, I’m twenty-one,” he stated, reaching into his pocket to grab his ID then turned his head to observe him. He noticed his brown eyes trailing along his exposed arms, more than likely at the ink beneath his skin. “How old are you?”

“Thirty-four. _A lot_ older than you,” Richie laughed before he gave a short wave at the bartender, gesturing for him to come to the both of them. “Let me buy you a drink. What do you want?”

The bartender peeked at his identification card and slightly leaned closer towards him to hear him speak. Whatever he ordered must’ve been some kind of mixed drink, judging by the name, and it was something he was unfamiliar with. They were silent as the man behind the bar mixed a few different things together, returning to them with something pink-colored.

“Put it on my tab,” Richie ordered, noticing the bartender give him a small nod before his attention returned to the boy beside him again. “What’s your name?”

Catching sight of the brown-haired male wrapping his lips around the straw that stuck out of his drink sent his mind to inappropriate places, and rather quickly. He set the glass down afterwards and ran his tongue over his bottom lip, then peered up at him.

“Eddie, yours?” he wondered curiously, and he didn’t miss the way he batted his eyelashes.

“Richie. You’re not from around here, are you?” he asked, causing the other to shake his head. “Thought so. I’d remember a beautiful face and a stunning body like yours if I’ve seen you around.”

A smile crept onto Eddie’s face, and Richie noticed the adorable dimples that appeared in the shape of tiny crescents on his reddened cheeks. He took a few more sips of his drink before he turned to face him, and he began stroking along his arm.

“I like your tattoos, I always thought about getting a rose or something. Did they hurt?” Eddie questioned as his fingers lightly traced over the design on his forearm.

Shrugging, Richie downed the rest of what was left of his beer and set the empty bottle aside. “Some hurt more than others. Depends on the area, also depends on your pain tolerance.”

“Oh. Well, mine is pretty high. I can take pain,” Eddie admitted, and Richie was certain he was going to have a heart attack or something fucking outrageous.

“Can you?” he challenged as he looked over at him, his eyes traveling down his body once again. When they came across his thighs, the younger male parted his legs a little and removed his hand from his arm to busy himself with his beverage, using the straw to stir it around in the glass.

Eddie leaned closer towards Richie and gently grabbed onto his broad shoulder. “I can take pain really well, _daddy_ ,” he purred into his ear, pulling back a bit to hold eye contact with him. “Why don’t you take me home tonight so I can show you how rough I like to get fucked? I’ll make sure it’ll be a night you won’t forget.”

A smirk tugged at the corners of Richie’s lips before he wet them with his tongue, extending his arm towards him to rest his hand on his knee. He then began to rub along his inner thigh, and the boy beside him let out a quiet noise. If he didn’t get him home soon, he was going to end up dragging him into the bathroom to fuck him over the sink.

“Well, alright. Let’s get you out of here then,” Richie grinned, noticing how Eddie’s legs were parting even more due to his touch. “Just let me close out my tab, kitten.”

The bartender was moving too slowly for his liking, even though it wasn’t necessarily his fault since the bar was so busy. As soon as he got his card back from the man, he stood up quickly and helped Eddie out of his seat. Just then, he noticed exactly how short he was. He must’ve been almost a foot taller than him, the top of his head came up to his shoulders. 

Grabbing the younger male’s hand, Richie led him out of the bar. “I’m not too drunk to drive, I ate before I came here and I only had a beer,” he explained, glancing down at him while he took his car keys out of his pocket.

“Thank you for letting me know,” Eddie murmured, giving his larger hand a squeeze.

When they reached his vehicle, Richie noticed the other bite his lower lip and ran his hand along the hood. “You have a really nice car. Wish I had lube on me so you could fuck me in it,” he whispered, and _fuck_ , Richie wished he had some handy as well.

But for now, he grasped at the boy’s hips, maneuvering him to pin him against the passenger’s side door. It caused him to gasp, and Richie felt his hands on his chest, and the eye contact they shared only lasted a few seconds before his lips were on Eddie’s. Instantly, he shoved his tongue as deep as it could reach into his mouth, exploring around. One of his hands shot upwards and he tangled it into his brown locks, feeling him moan against his lips.

His hips moved closer towards him, trapping him between his body and his vehicle. Of course, that caused his clothed cock to press into Eddie’s stomach, and he let out a low growl of pleasure due to the friction. Tugging on his hair rather harshly, he pulled his head back and felt his dick twitch at the whimper that came out of him.

“Get in the fucking car, slut,” Richie demanded as he released his hair from his hold, stepping back to give him the room to do so. Eddie whined in protest, although quickly complied when he noticed the look on the other man’s face.

Walking around the vehicle, he got in the driver’s side and headed towards his home. He drove as fast as he could, not enough to put either of them in danger, but also not too slow either. The more he watched Eddie squirming in his seat, the more impatient he got.

They arrived to his house within a few minutes since he didn’t live too far away, luckily. He removed the keys from the ignition and stepped out of car, then made his way to the door. Eddie followed behind him, and once they were inside, had his back shoved against the nearest wall.

“Look at me,” Richie ordered, waiting to see those doe-like eyes peering up at him again. “I won’t fuck you unless you’re sober. You’re not drunk at all, are you? Did you drink anything before you came to the bar?” he paused while Eddie shook his head, and that wouldn’t do. Lightly, he tapped his cheek with his tattooed fingers and rose an eyebrow at him. “Use your words, kitten.”

“No, daddy, I’m not drunk. Just had the one you bought me.”

“Good. And you’re going to tell me if I do something you’re uncomfortable with, right? Just tell me to stop, and I will.”

“Yes, daddy,” Eddie replied obediently, like the good boy he was. 

Richie gripped tightly onto his jaw, pulling him closer to connect their lips together briefly before he moved away a bit, giving him more room for his next command. “Good boy. Get down on your knees.”

Eddie dropped down so quickly, it almost sounded painful. Staring up at the taller man, Richie noticed him gawking at his crotchal area and he smirked while his hand pushed into his soft hair.

“Like what you see, baby?” he asked as he used his free hand to unbutton his pants, noticing the other watching his every movement. After he tugged his jeans and boxers down enough to free his hardened dick, Eddie let out the sluttiest, hottest moan he ever heard in his fucking life. 

“It’s so big, daddy. Don’t know if all of it will fit in me,” Eddie spoke quietly, darting his tongue out to wet his lips, more than likely to get his mouth ready for being used.

Curling his fingers around the base of his cock, Richie guided it towards his pink, pouty lips that parted immediately. He ran the head of his dick over them, tracing them and groaned quietly at the feeling. Gazing down at Eddie, he realized he had his hands around his back and kept them there, and he was certain he was going to fucking blackout.

He was very, very glad he decided to go to the bar after all.

“Open wider,” Richie commanded and the younger man did so, and he pushed his dick into his mouth. His lips stretched around his fat cock and he sucked his cheeks in, eager to take more of him. As he held his head in place, he moved his hips forward and kept going until Eddie made what sounded like a gagging noise. He pulled out of his mouth a little, just to shove his way back in.

Eddie’s throat was more relaxed and less tense, able to take more of his length. Although, it still didn’t stop his eyes from watering and tears began rolling down his face. Richie continued using his mouth, holding his head in place by the tight grip he had on his hair and fucked into him roughly. The moans that came out of the boy were muffled and he wished he could hear him better, but the feeling of them around his cock was pleasurable.

Grasping onto the back of the younger male’s head, he pulled him closer and held him there, forcing him to take it all. He could feel him breathing heavily through his nose, which was pressed into the dark hair covering his groin. Tugging on his brown locks, he removed his mouth from his dick and groaned lowly at the sight.

His hair was a wreck, practically sticking up in every direction. Eddie’s face was a mess as well, slightly reddened eyes and his cheeks wet with tears. His lips were swollen and red, and had a trail of drool running down his chin. He already looked ruined, he couldn’t wait see him after he got fucked.

“Get up,” Richie ordered as he removed his hand from his hair, watching him slowly stand up. “We’re going to my bedroom now so I can fuck you how you deserve to get fucked. Go upstairs, it’s the first door on the right. The light switch is right next to the door. And I want you to take your clothes off. If you’re not undressed by the time I get there, there will be consequences. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, I understand,” Eddie rasped out, his voice slightly coarse.

As he began walking away from him, Richie reached out and grabbed the back of his neck. He made the boy spin around to face him and tightened his hold quickly, noticing how he was biting on his swollen bottom lip. 

“I didn’t tell you to walk away from me yet, did I?” Richie barked, causing the other to duck his head. He gave the back of his neck a firm squeeze before he tilted his chin up, forcing them to hold eye contact. “I thought you were a good boy, but maybe I thought wrong. Maybe you’re just a disobedient little slut. You may go now.”

Eddie’s lower lip trembled as he nodded his head, then stepped away from him to wander upstairs. “I’m sorry, daddy,” he spoke softly, keeping his head down.

Gazing at the younger man, Richie pulled his pants back on even though he was going to take them off within a matter of minutes. Once he tucked his erection into his jeans, he slowly followed after Eddie, ensuring to give him at least some time to get undress. Upon reaching his bedroom, the sight alone was nearly enough to make him come. 

On his knees with his face down, Eddie laid on top of his bed, completely splayed out for him like he was the finest, five course meal at the most expensive restaurant. And fuck, he still felt like that was an understatement. His ass was shaped so perfectly and rounded, almost like a peach. One he craved to take a bite of, wondering if his skin tasted as sweet as he looked.

“ _Fuck_... look at you,” Richie mumbled under his breath before he made quick work of his clothes, tossing them carelessly onto the floor. Noticing Eddie turning his head to spare him a glance and moaned loudly, looking down his body, eyes trailing over a few of his tattoos. As he did so, he pushed his ass out towards him impatiently. 

“You’re so hot, daddy. Please fuck me, touch me, give me _something_ ,” he begged, and if he didn’t sound so fucking pretty, he would’ve purposely moved slower.

Walking to the side of his bed, Richie reached into the drawer of his nightstand to grab a bottle of lubricant and a condom, but stilled when he heard a whine coming from the man on his bed. 

“Don’t use one, please. I want to feel your come inside me. I’m clean... are you?”

Nodding his head, Richie dropped the foil packet before he knelt on the bed behind him, between his parted legs. Discarding the lube on the bed, for now, he grabbed at the flesh of his backside roughly. Leaning down, he sank his teeth into Eddie’s skin, relishing in the moans he was letting out. He began sucking on his flesh, doing so in a few spots on his ass. Some more harshly than others, and some he used more of his teeth, desiring to leave marks varying in color behind.

As he moved back a little, he gripped onto Eddie’s hips and gazed down, his cock twitching eagerly at the red and purple bruises he left on his flesh. Wrapping his arm around him, he took a hold of his dick and rubbed his index finger over the slit to feel the amount of precum leaking out. Eddie whined as he squirmed beneath his touch, aching for more.

“So wet already,” Richie teased, stroking him a few times before he removed his hand from his cock to fist it into his brown locks, tugging his head back. “I want you to beg for my fingers, baby.”

“Please,” he whimpered loudly as he gazed back at him. “Please, daddy. I need to feel your fingers in me. Your hands are so _big_ , I need them, please. I’ll do anything to feel you inside me.”

Releasing his hair from his grasp, he retrieved the lubricant and poured some onto his fingers. He rubbed them together for a moment in attempt to warm the cool liquid, and used his free hand to spread his cheeks apart. Stroking over his hole, he wiped a bit of lube around him before he began working a finger into him.

A small gasp escaped the younger male, and he pushed his hips back desperately. Richie smacked his bruised ass, which caused him to moan again and stopped his hips from moving any further. His middle finger nudged against his entrance and not long afterwards, joined the other inside of him. 

“Taking me so well,” he muttered, biting on his lower lip as he felt Eddie clenching around him. He spread his fingers apart in attempt to stretch him open, readying him for the girth of his cock. He continued doing so for a few minutes until he started thrusting his fingers into him, and he was growing more impatient by the second. If he felt _this_ incredible around his digits, he really couldn’t wait to get his dick inside of him.

“Oh, fuck. _There_!” Eddie moaned loudly as he turned his head, staring at the man behind him. “Please daddy, again.”

Curling his fingers slightly, Richie stroked right over his prostate and received more gasps from the boy. One of Eddie’s hands reached for his free one, grabbing onto it tightly, and despite how deep his was in his dominant headspace, he couldn’t stop from smiling a bit. He allowed him to squeeze onto it as he continued massaging along the sensitive spot inside of him, until he felt prepared and loosened enough, and he pulled his digits out of him.

Once he located the lube again, he poured a good amount into his palm and threw the bottle onto the ground. Curling his hand around his cock, he rubbed the lubricant over himself, his eyes on the body in front of him. Eddie had his face pressed into his pillow, as well as his shoulders, keeping his lower half up in the air.

“Ready?” Richie questioned as he lifted his head to reply with a soft ‘ _yes, daddy_ ’, and he shifted closer to him. Wiping the lube off his hand onto his bedsheets, he then wrapped it around his dick to guide himself into Eddie, and his other hand gripped tightly onto his hip. As soon as the head of his cock was inside of him, he let out a low groan at the feeling of his tight heat around him.

“Let me know when you’re ready for more.”

Eddie whined quietly and pressed back against him, sending a bit more of his length into him. “I _am_ ready, daddy. Please, give it to me hard. I want to feel you when I sit down tomorrow.”

Pushing his hips forward, Richie growled in pleasure as he bottomed out. His fingernails dug into the flesh of Eddie’s hips and he began thrusting, slowly, at first. The boy moaned about how huge he was, and he reached up to slide his hand around his throat. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, realizing how Eddie’s back arched as he did so. 

“Yes, _fuck_ , more than okay.”

“Tap my arm if it starts to be too much.”

Richie squeezed the sides of his neck and the younger male let out a string of choked out moans when he began pounding into him. It added to the sound of their skin smacking together, practically echoing throughout his bedroom. 

When Eddie tightened around his cock, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. It was embarrassing, kind of, but he had a feeling it wasn’t going to be the last time they slept together. Even if they never saw each other again after the following morning, something told him the both of them weren’t going to get a lot of sleep during the night.

Removing his hand from his neck, he heard the boy gasp for breath quietly. He began meeting his rough thrusts, and judging by the whimpers he was letting out, it wasn’t going to be long until he released as well. 

While he tilted his head, Richie glanced down and briefly watched his dick disappear into his body. Sliding his arm around Eddie, he grabbed onto his cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Occasionally, he rubbed his thumb over the slit, wiping it free of the amount of precum that started beading out.

“Fuck,” Eddie moaned as he gazed at Richie, licking his pouty lips. “Can I come, daddy? _Please_ , I need to.”

“Go ahead. Come for me, slut,” he ordered, tangling his free hand into his hair once again, giving it a sharp tug.

It seemed like it was all that the younger male needed to be pushed over the edge, crying out while he released onto Richie’s hand, tightening around him as he did so. He rubbed his dick a few more times before he grasped onto his sides, driving his cock into his body more quickly as he increased the pace of his hips.

After a few more thrusts, Richie was certain he was going to blackout for a second due to how intense his approaching orgasm was going to be. When he finally spilled into Eddie, he groaned lowly as his dick twitched with release. He stilled his hips as he caught his breath, stroking a hand along his lower back. 

Slowly, he thrust into him a few more times to ride out the high of his orgasm. He carefully pulled his cock out of him and Eddie instantly laid down on his side, smiling up at the man hovering over him, which he returned.

“Let me go get you some water, baby. Do you need anything else?” Richie wondered as he stroked his hair back, away from his face.

“When you get back, you can hold me and rub my back. And maybe in a little bit, you can smack me around and fuck me again if you‘re able to, old man,” Eddie teased, smirking a little as he held eye contact with him.

“Well, fuck,” he laughed before he leaned down, pressing their lips together briefly. “I can definitely go again. I’m going to roast the shit out of you when I get back, you little whore. I’ll be right back.”

As Richie headed downstairs, a small grin appeared on his face. Eddie was right, he realized. It was a night he wasn’t going to forget anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reddie fic and my last. Let’s chat on [tumblr](http://dead-iris.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
